


Morning Glow

by sunflowersapphic



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: I threw the Teen rating on there because it's implied they had sex obvi, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, it's cute and really gay sorry, morning after fluff, short and sweet basically, so i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersapphic/pseuds/sunflowersapphic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never in a thousand years did Connor McKinley ever think that he would be waking up next to another man and not feel sick with guilt.</p>
<p>It was, obviously, a very good feeling."</p>
<p>The morning after McKinley and Price's first time and all the bliss that comes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glow

Connor was the first one to wake the next morning. The morning after. However people word that. Ugandan sun streaming in through the windows, he rolled onto his side to find not an empty bed as usual, but instead Kevin’s sleeping form. Never in a thousand years did Connor McKinley ever think that he would be waking up next to another man and not feel sick with guilt.  
It was, obviously, a very good feeling.  
(Not that Connor had woken up next to anyone before, but that’s beside the point.)  
The fact that he had made it this far was something Connor had never expected but welcomed openly. It had taken months to stop “turning it off”, and even more time beyond that to stop the self-loathing for allowing himself to keep the light switch on. Now that it was on, though, it was on for good—Connor was sure of it.  
Beside him Connor could feel Kevin start to stir. With a smile the redhead reached over and curled an arm around Kevin’s waist, scooting himself closer to his waking partner. Connor trailed light kisses down Kevin’s neck and watched as a slow smile overtook Kevin’s features.  
Smiling against Kevin’s shoulder Connor murmured softly, just enough for his partner to hear. “You’re cute when you’re asleep, you know. Less of an asshole, too.”  
Kevin laughed lightly and turned his gaze to Connor, voice still thick and drowsy. “You say that as if we didn’t just spend the night together,” he said.  
“I said you were an asshole, I never said anything about not enjoying it,” was Connor’s response, a smile playing on his lips.  
A lengthy pause passed as the two sat in comfortable silence, taking in their situation. It wasn’t particularly ideal, sure—the bustle of their fellow missionaries beginning their day could be heard just through the thin (though locked) door, and the bed was just barely big enough to fit the two of them comfortably. Connor assumed the feeling was akin to that of waking up in a college dorm room, between the sad lack of both privacy and space. Setting didn’t seem to matter so much when it came down to it, though.  
“You know, I had always imaged my first time to be drastically different than this,” Kevin said lightly. “I mean, first of all, I assumed it would be with a girl.”  
Connor laughed, kissing Kevin’s cheek lightly. “Well, sorry to disappoint on that front. I hope the rest was at least satisfactory?”  
A light blush colored Kevin’s cheek as he nodded. “I guess you could say that. We might have to go for another round for me to determine if it was quite up to par with expectations.”  
(The comment earned him a light shove from Connor.)  
“Honestly, though…” Connor glanced away as he spoke, “This was everything I had wanted, so thank you. Even with Christopher almost walking in and the tiny bed and the awful lack of experience between the two of us, this was perfect.” He made eye contact at this point, sending goosebumps across Kevin’s skin. He would never be used to the blue of Connor’s eyes. “It was perfect because it was with you, and I don’t think I would ever trust anyone else with this part of me. I don’t want to trust anyone else with this.”  
“Not even Steve Blade?”  
(Another shove.)  
“Especially not Steve Blade.”


End file.
